


a moment in time

by Varesa



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varesa/pseuds/Varesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was getting a little tired of Frau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** a moment in time  
>  **Series:** "07-Ghost"  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
>  **Warnings:** none.  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Bastien, Frau.  
>  **Rating:** PG.  
>  **Other:** Look at me, back in the 07-Ghost fandom. Did you guys miss me? More to come! This was written for a friend on scribbld. Enjoy~

Bastien was getting a little tired of Frau.

No, wait, he was getting tired of Frau's misbehaving. He wasted his talent, disrespected someone every time he opened his mouth, went out of his way to cause trouble and yet...

And yet.

And yet he was the most promising young man he had ever laid eyes on. He put his whole heart into his exorcisms. He had once said it made his heart a little lighter. One day, he'd become an incredible bishop.

But first? Bastien might kill him first. "Frau!" He roared.

Frau poked his head out from behind the doorway, face carefully (innocently? ha) blank, but his eyes were wide with humor. Bastien calmly wiped his face. Forty seconds ago, a bucket of water had upturned over his head, and then a bowl of flour crashed down from above onto him. Needless to say, he was making a bit of a mess, just by standing.

"Frau," he tried again, taking a deep, calming breath and reminded himself that Frau was a child who needed attention, but only seemed to think he'd get it if he's in trouble. "Come here," he commanded, his voice demanding absolute obedience.

Warily, Frau approached, eyeing Bastien distrustfully. "Um?"

Nonchalantly, Bastien gathered as much of the flour mix out of his hair and off of his face, then smacked his palm on top of Frau's head, vigorously smearing it into Frau's hair.

Frau squawked and tried to get away, but Bastien wrapped his free arm around Frau's shoulders and continued to rub the mixture over Frau's head and face.

As the two wrestled, their irritation gave way to humor. Eventually, they collapsed to the ground, laughing loudly. Bastien sat against the wall, Frau tucked into his side, still trying to scoop as much of the flour off of his robes as he could. He casually tossed a small ball at Frau, who threw it right back.

His clothes were a mess and it'd take _forever_ for it to get out of his hair. The sisters would try to kill him and Frau later, once they discovered the mess, but Frau was grinning at him, bright and easy.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was worth it.


End file.
